


Vospominaniya

by Winrael



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anastasia!AU, Gen, couldn't work in the others, mixes up both movies, only one song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winrael/pseuds/Winrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a masked man attacked their party Hiro and Tadashi were separated and Hiro lost his memories, but even without knowing who he is Hiro will do whatever it takes to be reunited with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vospominaniya

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine

It was on a clear night almost a year ago that it happened. My little brother Hiro had just turned 13 and we were having a party celebrating not just his birthday, but a recent invention he made. He called them Microbots and controlled them by a neurocranial transmitter which he put in a headband. It was an amazing invention which had potential in construction, security, transportation and more. He said he was inspired by me and my invention Baymax a robotic health care companion. He wanted to help people as well, but unfortunately that dream would never be realized.   
He often was upset whenever I had to return to San Fransokyo to continue my college education so I approached him when the party was in full swing with my present which I hoped he would love.  
“Happy birthday Hiro,”  
He took the small box from me and opened it to find a key on a chain.  
“Tadashi… is this… what I think it is?”   
“This is a key to the house I just bought. I had it made just for you look it’s engraved. The writing is small, but if you look closely-“  
“Together in San Fransokyo!”  
“Now I’ll understand if you want to stay with Aunt Cass-“  
Whatever else Tadashi was going to say was cut off by Hiro gripping him in a tight hug.  
“I’d love to move in!”  
We were so excited about the thought we resolved to pack up some of Hiro’s belongings as soon as the party was over so we could head out as soon as we could book a train, but that night someone stole Hiro’s microbots and attacked the party. Everyone was scattered and panicked trying to get away. Hiro was horrified that the thing he created to help people was causing so much panic and harm. We barely made it out of the party hall as the microbots seemed to be targeting Hiro and that caused me to realize it was because he was their creator.   
Whoever stole them didn’t want anyone to stop them and Hiro as their creator knew the Microbots weakness. In order to keep him safe I intended to bring him with me back to college as quickly as possible. As I was preparing to leave Hiro put a small device together. He said it was something that would disrupt the microbots but not for very long. Hopefully it would be long enough to get away from the person chasing us.  
“Hurry Hiro you need to run faster.”  
When we were arriving at the train station we were cutting it close. I admit I did that on purpose so the man in the mask would have a harder time stopping us from leaving. It seemed it wasn’t enough though as he arrived when we were boarding and managed to get the microbots to pull Hiro off the train. I tried to reach him, but the train was pulling out and the people around me wouldn’t let me jump off. The last thing I saw was Hiro using his device which caused the microbots to collapse but also meant they dropped him.  
All I could do was hope he got away. I never saw the man in the mask again or my little brother. I’ve been spending the past year searching and soon it would be Hiro’s 14th birthday. Honey Lemon and Fred were out looking in New Osaka City while I stayed in San Fransokyo just in case Hiro found me first. Gogo took over checking people claiming to be Hiro when she saw how it hurt me to get my hopes up only for it to be another fake.   
The only thing that gave me any comfort these days was Baymax. One thing I was grateful for was the fact that as he was meant to be his priority patient Baymax had a scan from Hiro people might be able to fake it enough to get past Gogo, but they’d never be able to fool Baymax. I wished people would stop faking it would have been better if a reporter hadn’t heard me say I would give anything to get Hiro back which led to the rumor that whoever brought Hiro to me would get a reward. Truly if someone did help us reunite I’d do whatever I could to repay them, but I was just a college student and there was only so much I could do.

In New Osaka city there was a large orphanage which unfortunately was stretched a little thin as two workers went on maternity leave and another quit. At this orphanage was a young boy about 14 years old who was currently arguing with one of the caretakers who had wanted to send him to middle school while the boy simply felt it would be a waste of time as he was at least college level in knowledge. The boy had been found wandering around in the cold with no memory aside from a large knowledge of robotics, schooling, his first name, and the word Nissan.   
“You’ve been a thorn in my side since you showed up here acting like a prince instead of the little nobody you are. For the past year I’ve kept you fed and clothed and given you roof over your head and-“  
“Spare parts to tinker with and hey I fixed the heating that would have cost a lot to repair.”  
“How is it you know so much about engineering and robotics, but you don’t have any clue who you are or where you came from?”  
“I do have a clue!” the boy shouted as he pulled out a small key on a chain  
“Yes I know ‘Together in San Fransokyo’ and you want to go there to find your family.”  
“Yes.”  
“Why can’t you conform into place here? We can send you to school and you can live happily without having to go on some fruitless venture!”  
“You don’t know that it’s fruitless!”  
“Look, Hiro, you should take your place in line and be grateful.”  
With that the woman went back inside leaving Hiro to make his way to the school on his own.  
“I am grateful, grateful to get away.” He mumbled as he walked down the road. It didn’t take him long to come to a crossing. The left path led to the school while the right led into town.  
“If I go left I know what happens. I’m Hiro the orphan forever leading a bland life, but if I go right…?”  
He gripped the key hanging around his neck.  
“I know whoever gave me this loved me. If I could just find them maybe I’ll know who I am.”  
Hiro wasn’t sure what to do part of him was worried about what lay ahead and the people he might meet, but something in him told him that if he could just get to San Fransokyo something good would happen. In the end he decided to trust his instincts although still worried he hummed a half remembered song to pass the time   
Heart don’t fail me now courage don’t desert me   
Don’t turn back now that we’re here  
People always say life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
Or how the world can seem so vast   
On a journey to the past  
Somewhere down this road I know someone’s waiting  
Years of dreams just can’t be wrong  
Arms will open wide I’ll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
While starting now I’m learning fast   
On this journey to the past

While Hiro traveled he made some stops when he got tired and even managed to play a short game of tag with some kids before he had to keep going. Their parents gave him some lunch as thanks for keeping them entertained long enough for the food to cook.  
Home love family there was once a time I must have had them too  
Home love family I will never be complete until I find you  
One step at a time one hope than another   
Who know where this road may go  
Back to who I was on to find my future   
Things my heart still needs to know   
Yes let this be a sign let this road be mine   
Let it lead me to my past and bring me home at last.

Now while the workers didn’t know it Hiro had some money. He was able to construct a small robot with the spare parts he was given and a few bot fights meant he should have more than enough to take the train to San Fransokyo he even had enough to get a hotel once he got there. He kept the money in a hidden pocket of his jacket so no one knew he had it. The only problem he had was that he either needed an ID or someone with an ID to purchase a ticket for him and to travel with him.  
He didn’t have long to wait before he heard something promising.  
“Fred! How could you lose those tickets! We need to get back to San Fransokyo and I don’t have enough for new ones!”  
“Sorry Honey Lemon I thought they were in my pocket, but they must have fallen out.”  
“What are we going to do it is bad enough that we haven’t been able to find any leads how are we going to get home?”  
Hiro felt this was his chance,  
“Excuse me?”  
The pair turned towards him and paused surprised to see someone that young by himself.  
“I couldn’t help but overhear and I was thinking. I have enough money for three tickets to San Fransokyo, but don’t have the identification to purchase it. If you can buy me a ticket I’ll pay for yours. If you feel the need to you can even pay me back when we get there.”  
“That’s nice of you um...”  
“Hiro,”  
The pair startled a bit at the familiar name and asked  
“Hiro what?”  
“Just Hiro so do we have a deal?”  
“I guess we do.”  
If nothing else they had to know if this Hiro was the one they were looking for. Honey went to purchase the tickets and before long they were heading out. When they were settled in a compartment and Hiro finally took his hat and scarf off and Fred and Honey stared at him in shock. They’d never met Hiro in person, but from the pictures Tadashi had if the boy wasn’t him he sure looked a lot like him.  
“Say Hiro how come you don’t have a last name?”  
“I just don’t remember why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Well Hiro we came to New Osaka City to look for the brother of a friend of ours who disappeared a year ago. You look just like him.”  
“So you think I’m this boy?”  
“Yes if we’re right that would make you Hiro Hamada.”  
The name did seem familiar to Hiro but still  
“And if you’re wrong?”  
“Well if anyone will know it is Tadashi. If we’re wrong it’s an honest mistake and either way you’re in San Fransokyo, but if we’re right you have a family.”  
“I guess it couldn’t hurt to meet him. Could you tell me a bit more?”  
“We can only tell you what we know, but we can tell you about Tadashi.”  
“I’d like to hear what you know I mean nothing big, but maybe a few basics?”  
“Sure Tadashi often said he and his brother would bounce ideas back and forth. He was always bragging about how much of a genius his little brother was.”  
For the rest of the trip they shared little stories focusing more on funny stories they had of Tadashi and what he did at college. Like the time Honey accidentally spilled one of her safer chemical mixtures on him and turned his hair pink for three days. At the end of the day they were in San Fransokyo before long they were heading towards an apartment. When they entered they saw a young man at a desk typing quickly on a laptop.  
“Tadashi?” Honey  
Tadashi snapped to the figures by the door and was most particularly drawn to the youngest one. He stepped forward hardly daring to hope.  
“Baymax scan!”  
A robot, which looked like a giant marshmallow, slowly ambled over to them.  
“Scan complete the youngest is a complete match to Hiro Hamada he is in excellent health though he is close to being underweight. Recommendation: eating regular meals and engaging in simple exercises, such as walking, until his weight is within ideal parameters.”   
Hiro and Tadashi both froze before a wide smile spread across Tadashi’s face and he scooped up the smaller boy into a large hug. Hiro tensed at first, but the arms around him were familiar and comfortable.  
“Tadashi there is something you need to know.” Honey  
“What is it?”  
He gently sat Hiro down and noticed his brother looked a little sad.  
“I don’t remember much before a year ago.”  
Tadashi’s eyes saddened at that, but it was overcome by the joy of having his brother back.  
“You’ll remember someday and until then we’re together and that’s what matters.”  
Hiro hugged Tadashi tightly and if tears came out of his eyes… well only Tadashi would know. The next few days they spent together going to places Hiro had been with Tadashi. Little things would spark a memory like when Tadashi made them both some tea.  
“It’s peppermint.”   
“Yes it is. It’s your favorite kind.”  
“It’s the only kind of tea you could get me to drink. I remember one night I must have tried more than 50 types of tea before you found one I wouldn’t just pour on the plants.”  
Tadashi’s face had a look of surprised delight as he sat down and in peace they finished their tea. However the incident which would trigger the rest of the memories was closer than either would realize.   
Someone had seen the pair together and soon after there was a front page article about their reunion with a few facts and a lot of speculation. One theory was that Hiro had been unable to find transportation and had spent the year making his way across the continent on foot.  
Not caring either way they brushed off the article and declined interviews hoping the media frenzy would eventually die down. However someone was shocked by the article. This person had been sure that Hiro had died now that he was back almost a year of planning could be undermined.  
He still remembered the shock of losing control of the microbots. He thought about delaying his plan to account for the younger Hamada, but decided against it. He’d come too far to stop now that his plans were almost complete. Then he noticed an addition to the article. It mentioned their friend Fred was throwing them a party celebrating their reunion. The man smirked it was the perfect opportunity.   
At the party Hiro and Tadashi were feeling overwhelmed. It seemed Fred had invited the whole university though that might be an exaggeration. Still it was a lot of people and they decided to take a short break out in the garden. They weren’t out there for long before their friends found them. Fred was surprisingly understanding about it considering he was the one who planned the party.  
It was nice as a smaller group and they were willing to spend the rest of the party out there when Hiro saw something. It was the man who stole his microbots. There was nothing the group could do but run. They ran to Wasabi’s van and quickly started driving. It didn’t take long before Gogo took over the wheel as she was tired of Wasabi’s careful driving as it was going to get them caught. Then they drove into the water. They all managed to get out of the car and thankfully most of them were strong swimmers so they were able to get to shore. They needed somewhere warm to crash they couldn’t go to Tadashi’s apartment as the person to attack them might head there to wait for them.  
Fred brought them to his house and the entire group gaped at the mansion he lived in. As everyone got settled in Tadashi made sure they all dried off as much as possible and everybody was given robes to wear while they waited for their clothes to dry.  
“We need to do something. That guy isn’t going to stop coming after us.” Hiro  
“What can we do we’re nerds!” Wasabi  
“No we can be so much more, but first we need some upgrades.”  
“Hiro, where are you going to make everything? Fred’s house is big, but I don’t think he has a robotics lab and it would take too long to order everything we’d need.”  
“Tadashi? When you bought the house for us did you equip it?”  
“Yeah but I could never bring myself to move-“  
Everyone looked at Hiro. The house had been a secret between Tadashi and Hiro. It hadn’t been something anybody could have told him.  
“Hiro you…?”  
“I remember at my birthday you gave me the key. Even when I didn’t remember I knew the person who gave me that key loved me.”   
“Oh Hiro”  
“I’d love to be able to talk about this now, but first we need to make sure we’re safe.”  
“I understand. Well it isn’t how I wanted to introduce you to the house, but I had figured on you rearranging some things once you settled in.”  
“Then let’s get moving.”  
When he got to the lab Hiro scanned everybody so he’d be able to make suits that would protect them best. He decided to incorporate each of their projects into their suits as they would have a better idea of what they were capable of than if he just gave them different abilities. The downside was that it might make it easier to identify them.  
It was hard trying to compact everyone’s projects in such a way that they were small enough to be easily portable and yet still large enough to be useful. It took time, but not as much as it would have if they didn’t already have a good portion of what they needed on hand.  
In order to get the rest of what they needed they had Fred sneak into the school lab. He was really excited about being able to be like a spy. When they got everything put together they used Fred’s mansion to practice with their new equipment.   
Honey Lemon had a purse which had a miniature chemistry lab inside it. She was able to make balls of chemicals she could throw. Gogo had her electromagnetic wheel design adapted to form a pair of roller blades and a wheel on her back that she could launch like a Frisbee and they would come back to her.   
Wasabi had his lasers changed into blade form and they formed over his hand. With it he could cut through anything and when he was done they retracted. As Fred didn’t have any research to build from Hiro made him a monster suit which could jump really high and breathe fire.   
Tadashi’s suit was flexible to keep him able to move easily. It also gave him greater strength and speed and had many hidden compartments which contained medical supplies. If anyone was hurt it was Tadashi’s job to get them emergency care as he knew the most about medicine given his work on Baymax.  
At first Tadashi was against Hiro being in the field and tried pushing him towards staying at the lab using cameras and mics to give them tactical information, but Hiro was adamant about not being left behind and as it turns out he could be just as stubborn as Tadashi.  
As a compromise Hiro wouldn’t be working solo so to speak. They wanted to make Baymax a suit, but his coding wasn’t made for fighting so he didn’t have the experience to make quick decisions. He needed someone to give him direction and Hiro would do that. He made them complementary suits. Hiro suit used his magnetics research to allow him to stick to Baymax without the risk of falling off. He could get off easily, but it would take a lot to force him off.  
With their equipment ready they made plans. From what Hiro had been able to see at the party the man had placed the neuro-cranial transmitter inside the mask he wore which meant if they could get the mask they could stop him. One thing Hiro made sure to put in all the suits is the disruptor he made.  
“It won’t last for long and you can only use it once, but if you’re in a tight spot this will disrupt the signal between the transmitter and the microbots long enough for you to get away.”  
Now they were prepared they just needed a day. While it didn’t take as long as one might expect it did take a few minutes to suit up. After investigating people who had moved here within the last year or those who visited New Osaka City around the time of Hiro’s party they narrowed down the possibilities of who the man in the mask was to two people; Alistair Krei and Robert Callaghan. They were the only two who were in both cities at the right times that had enough knowledge and resources to pull this off.  
With that they had the first of the possible days. Krei Tech was having a presentation soon and the animosity between Krei and Callaghan was well known though they couldn’t find out why. They figured if there was going to be an attack it would be then and they prepared accordingly.  
Before too long the day arrived. Each of them was as hidden as possible considering what they were wearing. The hardest to hide was Baymax with his size and bright red suit. In any case they managed and settled in to wait. It was during Krei’s speech that they got the first hint of anything wrong. They could hear the clattering sound that the microbots made. It was quiet enough to dismiss, but they had been listening for it.  
Sure enough there was the figure they now knew had to be Callaghan. He used the microbots to pin Krei to a wall with a piece of metal and also to rise what looked like a portal above the building. Hiro couldn’t hear everything that the pair was saying, but he heard enough to piece together the basics of what must have happened. The portal was an attempt at instant transportation and Callaghan’s daughter was the pilot who was testing it. The portal collapsed Abigail never made it out. This was his vengeance for what happened to his daughter.   
The portal then activated and began sucking everything in. At first they stuck to the plan of getting the transmitter from Callaghan, but then Hiro noticed that the microbots were small enough that even with Callaghan’s thoughts controlling them they were getting sucked into the portal. He sent this information to the others and it reworked their whole strategy. It didn’t take long before Callaghan didn’t have enough microbots to attack them. It was easy for Baymax to remove the mask and crush it. Then something happened that no one expected, Baymax scanned a life inside the portal.  
There wasn’t much time to come up with a decision on what to do and before anyone could stop him Hiro began to direct Baymax into the portal. It was weird to see the inside or the portal. It was like a bunch of multicolored clouds surrounding the debris and yet he could see clearly. Soon they located the pod that had Abigail inside in a state of hypersleep. Carefully Hiro navigated them through the mass toward the light he knew was the opening of the portal.  
With one last blast they made it out to safety just before the portal collapsed on itself. The group left before they could be clearly seen by anyone and watched from a distance to make sure everyone was ok. Later once they made sure everyone was ok after what happened they joined the clean-up effort. Hiro made sure to pick up any stray microbots he found. Most got sucked into the portal but there were a few that got wedged in somewhere.  
When they got home he stared at the remainders of his invention as he tried to decide what to do with them. Part of him wanted to just destroy the entire project and leave it as nothing more than a memory, but another part of him was attached to them. It was one of his first major inventions and it hurt that it had been used to hurt the people he wanted to help.  
In the end he decided that the world wasn’t ready for them yet. He kept the plans but had them locked tight on his laptop. Maybe someday when the pain wasn’t so fresh he’d try again until then there were other things he could work on. With that the project was put on the metaphorical shelf in his mind and he heavily encrypted all the files he had about them.  
The whole city was slowly recovering from the attack and slowly Hiro was recovering too. His whole life had changed the night Callaghan stole his microbots and it changed again when he found Tadashi again. Now life couldn’t be better. The team decided to stay together and continue to look after the city, but they would be a subtle as possible about it. It seemed wherever there were obvious superheroes there would be a villain trying to take them down and they wanted to avoid that as long as possible.  
For the most part the city was calm and life was enjoyable. With everything calming down Hiro was accepted into college where he would be attending with everyone. They might not have intended for things to turn out this way, but thinking about everything that happened Hiro wouldn’t want it any other way because the one thing he and his brother wanted to do the most was help people and that was exactly what they were going to do.


End file.
